Louder than words
by Seishin19
Summary: A terrible incident leaves Ichigo mute while everyone thinks that it was due to the car accident in which his mom died. Shirosaki is a new student in Karakura High and wants to know about Ichigo since he noticed the loneliness and hurt on his eyes. Ichigo couldn't talk but for Shirosaki his eyes spoke louder than his words.


Hi everyone! This is my first story written in other language that isn't Spanish so please bear with me and my mistakes though this chapter has been betaed.

This is a gift for a friend of mine (the one who betaed this but I haven't told her yet ;) It's a weird surprise.) She made me post the fic here even though I was unsure of doing it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach of course.

**Warning**s: Abuse, self hurt and suicide themes. (May add more as the fic goes on) This is a MxM fic, so if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

_It felt as though I would fall to pieces._

_I started falling deeper and deeper inside a pitch black hole. _

_I had lost count of how many people had tried to tend me their hands to rescue me._

_I couldn't reach their hands. I was so far away from the light, so far away…_

_I'd never stopped falling._

**…**

Ichigo slammed the door behind him as he heard his dad run up the staris after him. He leaned against the door and waited for the intense banging on it. The orange haired teen clenched his teeth in frustration and closed his eyes as his father began to pound on the door.

He was afraid of his father. Sometimes Isshin would be the loving father he was, but there were times too where he became aggressive. He would blame his wife's death on his son, beating him up and insulting him over and over again.

"Ichigo, open the door!" A harsh voice full of rage could be heard. After a few minutes of loud noises, the man forced the door open. He grabbed Ichigo and punched him right on the face. Ichigo threw his arms up, trying his best to protect himself from the blows but with no avail. The teen panted, going into a state of panic, his heart banging loudly in his ribcage. Ichigo couldn't scream even if he wanted to. He was mute since the car accident that killed his mother.

Nine-year-old Ichigo was there with her. The trauma from the accident left him speechless or that's what the doctor had said. Ichigo knew the truth and his problem wasn't the accident's fault. Even when his father was beating him up as he was in that moment, he couldn't protest. He couldn't plead to his father to stop hurting him.

Being incapable of screaming for help made him panic. It wasn't the first time that happened and at some point he would pass out due to the pressure; however, sometimes he wasn't that lucky and he could feel all the blows aimed to his body until Isshin was satisfied.

"Don't you ever disobey me!" Isshin yelled sending another kick to Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo nodded while he clutched his abdomen, groaning in pain as doing so. The doctor stormed out of the room while Ichigo lay on the floor unable to get up, the pain nearly unbearable.

His body hurt everywhere. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the reflection of a sharp object that was hidden under his mattress. Slowly, the teen crawled over to the object and pulled it out from under the mattress. A small razor sharp blade rested in his hand. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it. Hurting himself even more wasn't going to fix a thing. However, Ichigo couldn't help it. He would always cut himself and pass out of blood loss in order to avoid the feeling of pain after the beating.

Ichigo took a shaky breath and made a deep cut on his left wrist before putting the blade where it was hidden before. His bloody arm started shaking uncontrollably as he lay in the floor and curled in a ball, crying in silence.

…

Morning finally arrived and Ichigo put on fresh clothes. Even though it was hot outside, he always wore long sleeved shirts or a jacket to hide as many bruises and cuts as he could. His father told him to wear them, so no one would know he was getting beaten. Not that Ichigo wanted to show his weakness to the world anyway.

Ichigo made his way to school fast. He didn't like the looks he received. Being alone makes Ichigo feel better since he didn't trust anyone anymore. Everyone called him weak and there was nothing he could do since he lost his voice. Teachers tried to speak to him and get him help, but he just ignored them and anyone that came along.

When Ichigo arrived at school, he took his usual seat at the end of the classroom, away from the rest of the students. The teacher threw a sympathetic look at him before she looked up to see a new student walking in.

"There you are, I was wondering when you would show up. Everyone, this is Ogichi Shirosaki and he has just been transferred to Karakura High. Please come in Shirosaki-kun."

The room was filled with a general gasp before everyone started whispering. Well, Ichigo would have said something too if he could. Albinos were rare, yes but… What about his eyes? He had never heard about someone having black sclera or golden eyes. Ogichi's eyes reminded him of a wolf's eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we get along well and if we don't… be aware of your sorry asses because I don't take jokes or insults about my physical looks too well." Ogichi introduced himself while smirking, receiving some scared looks from various students.

'This guy is an ass.' Ichigo thought, sighing. Although the orange haired admired the other's strength in the matter related to his body. He was usually like that long ago when people used to take it on him because of his unnatural hair color.

The only empty desk happened to be the one next to Ichigo's seat. The teacher pointed at the orange haired boy and whispered to Ogichi, "That's Ichigo. He doesn't really talk to anyone, but he's harmless. I'm sure you two will get along fine." Ogichi nodded and walked over his desk.

"Hi Berry-tan, it looks as if I'll be sitting next to you for the rest of the school year," said the albino. Ichigo glanced at him, frowning at the annoying nickname. Shirosaki chuckled at this and took a look of his new partner. They were very alike except the color of their skin and hair.

Ichigo wrote down something on a piece of paper before throwing it to the new student. His writing was neat and beautiful or so did Ogichi think.

'**Don't call me Berry-tan or any nickname that has to do something with berries or strawberries. It's annoying as hell.' **

Ogichi sat down without another word while grinning. 'He seems to be interesting though his eyes intrigue me. Why does he look so lonely?'

* * *

*prepares himself for hate and flames* I hope it's good enough! I know my vocabulary isn't rich and I really would like to go into more detail but I can't. I'm so sorry ;A;


End file.
